Te Amare
by Shagy Sirius
Summary: Capitulo III: Darien llega porfin a la casa de Serena ¿que pasara dentro?, una nueva batalla, nuevos enemigos, ¿alguien inisperado? conversaciones de adultos, vean todo lo que hace Darien por recuperar a Serena, Amor, celos, peleas, esta buenisimo.
1. Bajo la Lluvia

**Te amare**

**Capitulo I: Bajo la Lluvia**

Hace poco colgué el teléfono, pero tu voz aun de vuelta en mi mente, tus palabras aun están frescas, cada vez más recordadas por el dolor, cierro el libro que en vano intento leer, pero la medicina no puede desprender el sonido de tu voz que gira en mi mente, es mejor salir a caminar

Esta lloviendo, eso no me molesta, al contrario, el sentir las gotas en mí piel me advierte que me encuentro con vida, el agua helada me refresca, me despierta, no es raro que llueva, pues en esta parte de Estados Unidos es común que llueva, las calles están desiertas, mejor así no me apetece hablar con nadie.

¿Porque estoy en la calle?, ¿porque mi cara esta empapada?, tu voz es la respuesta, y con ella el veredicto final No te Amo

Serena, Serena, Serena, ¿que a pasado? ¿Porque tus lindos labios formaron tal fatal palabras? Siempre quise estudiar medicina, el poder ayudar a los demás, el aliviar los males de otros, siempre fue mi sueño, ahora díganme ¿como curo este dolor?

Me dijiste conocí a un chico, yo pensé genial, así podrás compartir con él, y tener nuevos amigos, pero lo que me dijiste después me dio un mal presagio, es muy tierno conmigo, especial, me cuida y quiere, y quiero intentarlo con él.

Un pedazo menos de mi corazón se fue, me explicaste que te sentías sola, ya no sentías lo mismo, te cansaste de esperarme, que por mi culpa solo sufrías, y te encerrabas, que de verdad lo intentaste pero que ya no pudiste mas, el amor se fue.

¿El amor se fue? ¿No se supone que el amor es eterno? ¿Que paso con  esas caricias que hace poco eran mías?, ¿con esos besos que aun siento en mis labios? ¿Con las huellas de tu cuerpo sobre el mío? ¿Dónde esta todo eso? ¿En que se convirtió?

Me explicaste que Seiya te hacia sentir cosas, que estaban conectados, que estabas con el bien, y que mi lejanía y mis errores, habían matado nuestro amor

Estoy destrozado pero las lagrimas no salen por mis ojos, la lluvia es cada ves mas fuerte, pero eso no interesa, lo importa es caminar

Se me viene a la mente una canción que te dedique en silencio, la cantare, espero que con ella poder llorar

Te amare, te amare como al mundo

Te amare, aunque tenga final

Te amare, te amare en lo profundo

Te amare, como tengo que amar

Te amare, te amare, como pueda

Te amare aunque no sea la paz

Te amare, te amare lo que queda

Te amare cuando acabe de amar

Te amare, te amare si estoy muerto

Te amare el día siguiente además

Te amare, te amare como siento

Te amare como dios jamás

Te amare, te amare junto al viento

Te amare como único ser

Te amare asta el fin de los tiempos

Te amare y después, te amare

Que verdadera es la canción, y cada palabra que decía esta llena de dolor, pero aun las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos, es tarde, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es caminar

¿Estarás en los brazos de el ahora?, trato de mi mente no cree las imágenes tuyas junto a él, una batalla súper difícil, que pierdo por momentos, pero que logro sacar de mi mente

¿Que debo hacer ahora? Me dijiste, estoy rehaciendo mi vida, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, pero ¿sabes lo tonto que me acabas de decir? ¿Rehacer mi vida? Como si me vida eres tu

La intensidad de la lluvia comienza a disminuir, y el frió a aumentar, pero no lo siento, lo importante es caminar

Se me vienen a la mente los planes que teníamos ¿y con el futuro que pasara? ¿Con neo Tokio de cristal? ¿El futuro gobierno de paz y tranquilidad? NOOOOOOOOO, ¿y que pasara con Rini, que pasara con mi Hija? La sangre de mi sangre, la segunda mujer por lo que lo doy todo, ahora la extrañaba, pero tenia el consuelo que en un futuro la volvería a ver, la vería nacer, y que paso con eso ahora, que paso con mi hija, la e pedido a ella también, ahora mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos, pero aun no cae ninguna lagrima

El cielo se despeja, casi ya no llueve, el frió es cada ves mayor, pero no pienso en eso, lo importante es caminar

Estoy seguro de algo, olvidarte nunca lo podré hacer, mi corazón se fue contigo, ¿pero porque digo se fue? ¿Acaso no pienso luchar? ¿Tan pronto me di por vencido? NO, debo luchar, debo hacer lo imposible para re conquistarte

Empieza  a amanecer, los colores empiezan a envolver a la cuidad, todo cambia en unos minutos cuando la luz toca cada cosa, no puedo creer que no aya pensado en luchar, pero es lo que voy a hacer, lo haré por ti, por mi, por nuestra hija

Me detengo miro al horizonte como el sol empieza a salir, como un nuevo día comienza, como una nueva esperanza nace.

Luchare por que TE AMO

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola este es el primer fic basado en Sailor Moon que escribo, la verdad hace mucho que quería escribir uno, se me ocurrían ideas, pero nunca las lleve a cabo, y hoy estaba sentado frente al computador escuchando música y mis dedos comenzaron a teclear, y este es el resultado, que les pareció?

Se que esta algo triste (pero no decir bien triste) pero bueno este es el primer cap, el introductorio, pero aun falta mucho por pasar, quien sabe, solo espero que ustedes me sugerencias, y que me digan si vale la pena seguirlo

La canción que parece en este fic se llama te amare de Silvio Rodríguez 

Lord Shagy Black

Shagy100@hotmail.com


	2. Capitulo II: Pero no me Importa

**Te amare**

**Capitulo II: Pero no me Importa**

Luchare porque TE AMO

Esa era mi nueva consigna, mi nueva tarea, mi nuevo horizonte, pero ahora hay que entrar en acción, con solo desearlo no se consigue, hay que avocar todo a cumplir eso, dejar todo lo que tengo para hacer.

Empiezo a caminar hacia mi departamento en la Universidad, mientras mi mente gira pensado en lo que debo hacer, a la mente se me vino una de tus palabras "que mi lejanía y mis errores, habían matado nuestro amor", mis errores, que cometí por ser débil y cobarde, y lo mas importante dejar esta cuidad y regresar inmediatamente a Tokio.

Son las 7:06 AM y e llegado a mi departamento, lo observo, es pequeño, el living comedor, que esta conectado por dos puestas a la cocina y mi cuarto, sobre la mesa se encuentra los libros de medicina que me encontraba estudiando anoche antes de tu llamada, los miro, estudiar medicina el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí, ¿vale la pena dejar todo esto para ir detrás de una ilusión? Miro tú fotografía que esta colgada sobre la pared y sin dudarlo digo SI VALE LA PENA

Me encuentro esperando mi turno para poder conversar con el decano de mi facultad, son las 9:35 AM, ya tengo mi ropa empacada, solo me falta empacar mis cosas, el motivo por el cual voy a conversar con el decano es para decirle que dejo la medicina, y que me devuelvo de inmediato a Tokio, puede ser que esa una locura la que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso porque la secretaria me indica que es mi turno.

El Señor Jacksson es un hombre muy simpático, me ha tocado relacionarme mucho con él, ya que por ser un alumno extranjero y becado, me tocaba entenderme con él.

(N/A: todo lo esta subrayado es porque se supone que lo hablan en ingles)

- Darien que gusto verte muchacho - me saluda alegremente - dime cual es el motivo de tu visita -

- vera la verdad es para decirle que por motivos personales regreso hoy mismo a Tokio - digo todo rápidamente

El decano me ve muy sorprendido como si no creyera lo que le digo y me responde - y dime muchacho ¿que va a pasar con tus estudios? -

Con algo de tristeza respondo - no me queda más opción que abandonarlos, porque el motivo de mi partida es mucho más importante que ellos -

- Darien piensa bien en lo que haces, ¿Estas seguro de abandonar todo lo que as echo en cuatro años?, ¿el ser el mejor estudiante de tu promoción y podría decir que incluso de varias generaciones anteriores? ¿Tan importante es el motivo por el cual dejas todo esto? -

- SI - respondo de inmediato - el motivo por el cual dejo todo esto vale la pena, la verdad no me gustaría dejar mis estudios, pero por desgracia necesito estar en Tokio, lo antes posible -

- veo que el motivo es muy poderoso y que estas completamente decidido, pero sabes no me gustaría que tu te quedaras sin estudios, así que te propongo lo siguiente, porque no pido tu transferencia a la universidad de Tokio para que sigas estudiando, y si algún día pudieras volver para acá, gustosamente te volveré a admitir -

Escucho las palabras del señor Jacksson, y no creo lo que oigo, podré seguir estudiando medicina en Tokio, junto a Serena - muchísimas gracias Señor Jacksson, de verdad muchísimas - le digo mientras me levanto y le doy muy efusivamente la mano

- No tienes que agradecer muchacho, yo no puedo permitir que un estudiante tan bueno como tu deje de estudiar, no te preocupes por nada, que el papeleo lo veo yo, tu ve y preocúpate de tu asunto, lo que si creo que recién puedas comenzar a asistir a clases dentro de unas 3 semanas más -

- No tengo que agradecer lo que usted hace por mi - respondo muy sinceramente

- la forma que puedes hacerlo es estudiando mucho y convirtiéndote en un gran medico - me responde muy sonriente

Me encuentro en la sala de embarque, tengo vuelo a las 2 PM, solo llevo una mochila y una maleta, todas mis demás pertenencias me la enviaran después, la encargada toma mi boleto y me dice que pase, y me indica mi asiento, me ubico muy ansioso es una lastima que el viaje a Japón se demore 12 horas, 12 horas que desearía que pasaran rápido.

El avión comienza a despegar, mi corazón se acelera al máximo, ya voy en viaje, pronto volveré a ti Serena

Ahora me pregunto ¿que pasara ahora? Lo mas probable es que ese tipo llamado Seiya ya sea tu novio, ¿que voy a hacer ante eso? ¿Que debo hacer?, ¿y si ella definitivamente ya no me ama?, no Darien Chiva deja de pensar eso, lo que tienes que hacer es llegar allá y hablar con ella, después veras lo demás

Me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Tokio, son las 2 PM aquí (Japón esta mas trazado 12 horas con respecto a Estados Unidos) voy en búsqueda de mis maletas, y me dirijo a mi departamento, pensaba ir de inmediato a la casa de Serena, pero el aspecto que tengo no es de los mejores, así que antes voy a mi departamento a asearme, cambiarme de ropa, para luego dirigirme a la casa de los Tsukino

Abro la puerta de mi departamento y lo que primero que siento es el aroma de serena que se encuentra en el, cuantos días pasamos en él, cuantos recuerdos, cada rincón de él tiene un recuerdo nuestro, pero no me voy a quedar en recuerdos, pero vasta de pensar en recuerdos, hay que vivir en el presente, y pensar en el futuro.

Siento como el agua cae sobre mi cuerpo, me refresca, limpia, relaja, cuando me encuentro en la ducha mi mente se aclara, siempre reflexiono mejor en la ducha, ya me encuentro en Tokio, el primer paso para volver a reconquistar a la mujer de mi vida, a mi mente se me vienen los recuerdos de cuando conocí a serena, cuando las molestaba por sus calificaciones y la llamaba "cabeza de chorlito", jajaja río por ese recuerdo, hace tanto tiempo que fue eso, y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, se me vino a la mente cuando supe que Serena era Sailor Moon, estábamos en la torre de Tokio y Zyocite, lanzo un rayo para que el elevador donde estamos se cayera pero mi Serena Grito "pero no me importa" y se trasformo y nos salvo, revelo su secreto con tal de salvarme.

Salgo de la ducha y veo mi cuarto, mi cama, esa cama donde una ves nosotros fuimos uno, que momento mas feliz y especial de mi vida, pero una gran angustia recorre mi cuerpo cuando un pensamiento se apodera de mi mente, ¿y si serena ya a sido de otro?, otra ves las lagrimas que hace tanto luchan por salir, lo intentan de nuevo, pero fallan nuevamente, mis ojos no les permite salir, la angustia se incremente cuando mi mente me quiere traicionar y empieza a formar las imágenes de ella en los brazos de otros, pero me levanto y Grito "PERO NO ME IMPORTA, LA AMO"

Camino hacia la casa de serena, preferí caminar a usar mi coche, mi mente sigue vagando en recuerdos, y sin querer de mi boca sale la siguiente canción

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Mas me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas _

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy querido _

_Cada día un poco mas_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Que me beses cuando despiertes _

_Acomoda en tu pecho_

_Asta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabra que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

**_Me muero por conocerte_**

**_Saber que es lo que piensas_**

**_Abrir todas tus puertas_**

**_Y vencer esas tormentas_**

**_Que nos quieran abatir_**

**_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_**

**_Cantar contigo al alba_**

**_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos _**

**_Nuestros labios_**

**_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_**

**_Crecer esa semilla_**

**_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_**

**_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir_**__

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero pon intrigarte_

_Y seguir capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_Que más dará lo que digan_

_Que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loco es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar _

_El mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

Al terminar una sonrisa amarga se me forma en la boca, me decías que no te gustaba, que era muy cursi, pero siempre al final terminabas cantándola conmigo, mi voz siempre a sido horrenda, que hace que cualquiera se espante, pero tu me oías, eras la única que no lo hacia, en cambio yo me perdía en tu voz de ángel

Son las 7:00 PM, me encuentro a fuera de la casa de serena, llego el momento, respiro muy profundamente y golpeo la puerta, la cual unos momentos después lentamente se abre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas del Autor:**

****

Hola a todos, estoy muy contento por la acogida que tubo este fic, y la verdad si no fuera por ustedes no existiría este cap (y lo digo muy enserio), que les pareció este cap?, se que fue algo lento y aburrido, pero era necesario (había que poner los planes de Darien) pero trate que no fuera tan triste como el anterior, mas bien que fuera un grito de esperanza (¿lo logre?)

Algunos me preguntaron si este seria un Darien Serena, o un Seiya Serena, y la verdad la respuesta es la siguiente, la idea es crear un triangulo amoroso, quien será el ganador, quien lo sabe (ni yo lo se ^_^U)

Se que lo de la conversación con el decano fue demasiado, o sea donde se a visto que un director sea tan bueno con un estudiante (por lo menos en mi país no), pero quería soñar que algún día ocurra eso (sigue soñando), además quería sacar una preocupación de la espalda del pobre Darien

Intente poner parte de la serie como recuerdos, para no alejarla tanto, y quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero la verdad me cuesta un poco porque hace muchos años que vi la serie (versión mexicana), además que también leí casi todos los mangas (versión española), así que como entenderán mi mente es un torbellino de fragmentos, que no tienen ni pie ni cabeza, el recuerdo que puse hoy es uno de las partes que mas me gusta, cuando Serena se trasforma y revela a Darien que ella es Sailor Moon, (espero que tu maestra Eva me ayudes con esta tarea) y todos los demás también me ayuden (pueden sugerir con partes que le guste incluir).

La canción que puse en este cap es "Sin Miedo a Nada" de Alex Ubago, y la idea es integrar una canción en cada cap (¿alguna idea de alguna?)

Reclamos sugerencias, ayudas todo es bienvenido, de verdad me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran a hacer los cap que vienen, así que para comunicarse conmigo a través de review, correo o Msn

Por ultimo solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review de verdad que si no fuera por ustedes este cap ni los próximo no estarían aquí, y como siempre dedico este cap y todo lo que ago a Carolina 

**Lord Shagy Black**

**Shagy100@hotmail.com**


	3. Capitulo III: Estoy Solo

**Te Amare**

**Capitulo III: Estoy Solo**

Son las 7:00 PM, me encuentro a fuera de la casa de serena, llego el momento, respiro muy profundamente y golpeo la puerta, la cual unos momentos después lentamente se abre.

- ¿Darien? ¿Eres tú? -

Al escuchar mi nombre me sobresalto, Pero era Mama Ikuko quien me abrió la puerta, ella se ve sorprendida al verme ahí, pero a los segundos después me dedica una calidad sonrisa

- Pasa, pasa, como as estado Darien, que bueno verte -

Cuando escucho la pregunta "como as estado" me dan unas ganas de responder, estoy súper mal por todo lo que pasa con Serena, pero seria poco educado responder eso, así que solo me limito a responder – bien gracias, y usted Señora Tsukino, como se encuentra usted – al terminar de hablar la expresión en la cara de ella, me a entender que sabe que no soy muy sincero con ella.

Nos dirigimos a la sala donde la mamá de Serena me invita a sentarme, yo sin poder contenerme mas pregunto – Disculpe Señora Ikuko, ¿por casualidad se encuentra Serena? – cuando termino mi pregunta, el rostro de la mujer se ensombrece

- veras Darien la verdad es que Serena no se encuentra, y no va a volver hasta dentro de dos días más -

El corazón se me congelo, Serena no esta, no se encuentra, no vuelve en dos días mas – ¿disculpe, pero no sabe a donde fue?

Como te lo digo Darien – se veía notablemente incomoda la mamá de Serena – ella fue paseo con Seiya al campo, partió ayer en la tarde

Un agudo dolor en el pecho, tras cada palabra que me decían, una tremendas ganas de llorar me inundaron, pero no podía llorar, la señora Ikuko se encuentra notablemente incomoda por la situación, así que para tranquilizarla un poco le digo – no se preocupe, se que Seiya es el novio de Serena – que doloroso fue pronunciar aquellas palabras

Tras escuchar mis palabras la dama que estaba enfrente a mi se tranquiliza y me armo de valor de decir – Por eso estoy aquí, para recuperar el amor de Serena –

- me alegra escuchar eso Darien – dice mamá Ikuko – para mi eres el mejor chico para mi hija, si te soy sincera desde que Serena sale con ese chico a cambiado mucho – la expresión de ella denota preocupación – casi no pasa en la casa, y se alejado mucho de su familia, casi no la vemos, y nos habla muy poco, a ese chico casi no lo conozco, solo las veces que viene a dejar a Serena, y nada mas, de verdad estoy muy preocupada, ya no se quien es mi hija, porque no la veo -

Me sorprendo al oír estas palabras de mama Ikuko, no pensé que estas cosas estuvieran pasando, pero me alegra el voto de confianza que tiene la Señora Ikuko conmigo.

Se habré la puerta, mi corazón se acelera momentáneamente pensado que puede ser la mujer dueña de mi corazón, pero entra un hombre adulto, es el padre de Serena, lo cual me pone nervioso, la relación entre nosotros no fue de lo mejor, y es entendible, primero porque soy mayor que mi amor, y segundo por el cuidado que tiene cualquier Padre con los pretendientes de su única hija.

- Buenas tardes Señor Tsukino, es un placer verlo – saludo muy formalmente mientras me levanto y le extiendo la mano

El rostro del hombre primero demuestra sorpresa, pero unos pocos segundos después se puede observar algo que pareciera una ¿sonrisa? – buenas tardes Señor Chiva, es un placer tenerlo aquí – el recibimiento por parte del que alguna ves fue mi suegro me sorprende

- Querido, Darien ha venido a buscar a Serena – le comenta la mujer a su esposo

Al parecer lo que le acaba de decir su mujer no le sorprende mucho, me invita a sentarme mientras la señora Ikuko se va a la cocina a preparar algunos bocadillos, pasan unos segundos en el cual no se que decir, pero no es necesario porque es el señor Kenji el comienza a hablar – ¿Porque as venido Darien?, porque supongo que mi hija ya te habrá dicho que sale con otro muchacho –

- Porque no me resigno a perderla sin luchar por ella – respondo sin pensar – ella es demasiado importante para mi como para no hacer nada -

- Pero tenia entendido que tú estabas en Estados Unidos estudiando en la mejor Universidad de medicina del mundo gracias a una beca que te dieron como es que ahora estas aquí – siguió interrogando mi ex suegro

- Así era – respondo con algo de pena – pero lo más importante no es eso en este momento, lo más importante es mi corazón, y mi corazón esta aquí en Japón, pero por suerte no debí abandonar mis estudios, porque el decano de mi facultad, pidió un traslado para mí a la Universidad de Japón -

El hombre me observa un momento, al parecer esta meditando todo lo que le acabo de decir – si soy sincero contigo Darien, en un comienzo tu no me simpatizabas mucho, pero poco a poco me fuiste demostrando que eras un hombre de confianza, trabajador, y sobre todo que amabas a mi hija, y ahora puedo decir que con la persona que mas me gustaría que estuviera Serena seria contigo, pero también tengo que reconocer que tu partida a fuera del país fue muy duro para ella, y es comprensible que este con otro hombre, respeto mucho tu decisión de tratar de reconquistar a mi hija, lo encuentro muy valiente, pero debes entender que en este momento tienes mas oportunidad de perder que ganar, lo único que te pido es que Serena no sufra, que lo mas me importa a mi es la felicidad de mi hija –

En estos precisos momentos entra mama Ikuko con una bandeja con bocadillos, los cuales nos ofrece y luego se sienta con nosotros, mientras pasaba todo esto me ayudo a pensar en lo que había oído, y lo primero es sentir una gran admiración por el hombre que tenia en frente, por su sensatez y sabiduría – se que no tengo muchas posibilidades, pero algo si le puedo asegurar es que mi intención es hacer feliz a Serena – acto seguido a mis palabras los señores Tsukino me sonríen

Seguimos conversando unos minutos mas asta que siento algo entre mis piernas, bajo la mirada y me encuentro a luna, la cual ronronea entre mis piernas

Después de media hora de conversación con los padres de Serena, me despido de ellos y me dirijo a mi departamento, pero cuando solo me e alejado unos pasos de la casa, alguien sale a mi encuentro

- Darien sabría que vendrías – me dice alegremente una gatita – sabrías que llegarías, nunca dude de ti -

Al ver a la gata sonrió – no sabes cuando me alegra verte luna – la tomo en mis brazos y seguimos caminando hacia mi casa, donde ella me cuenta todo lo que a pasado con Serena, las chicas, etc.  Mi corazón se aprieta cuando luna me cuenta todo lo relacionado con Serena y Seiya, y sin darme cuenta nos encontramos ya en la puerta de mi departamento, una ves dentro, me dedico a contarle a la gatita., las cosas que me han sucedido, y nos sumergimos en una larga conversación y sin querer se nos paso el tiempo volando, cuando nos damos cuenta que ya es muy tarde.

- Sabes luna ya es muy tarde para que te vaya a dejar a la casa de Serena, así mejor hoy duermes aquí -

- por mi encantada, Serena no esta, y la verdad ya no hablamos mucho, así que para mi será un gusto quedarme aquí -

- sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti luna – le contento mientras le sonrío

------------------------------------

Me despierto de golpe, un poco aturdida porque no se donde me encuentro, poco a poco voy recordando que me encuentro en el departamento de Darien, busco el motivo que me despertó y cuando veo hacia arriba (estaba durmiendo a los pies de la cama del chico) y veo el motivo por el cual e despertado, Darien murmuraba cosas, y se movía de un lado a otro, definitivamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me acerco un poco y escucho

- No Serena, No, Rini vuelve, vuelve, no te vayas, por favor nooo – ahora ya no eran murmullos sino gritos desesperado, no se que hacer, me da mucha pena ver a el chico en ese estado, así que ago lo primero que se me viene a la mente, y le empiezo a cantar suavemente.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de 5 minutos _

_Ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendi_

_En tu ojos se hacia tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No tiempo determinado _

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica _

_En mi corazón_

**_Entra en mi vida_**

**_Te abro la puerta_**

**_Se que en tus brazos_**

**_Ya no abra noches desiertas_**

**_Entra en mi vida_**

**_Yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitar_**

**_De nuevo_**

_Buenas noches_

_Mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_Ya no puedo volver a tras_

_Tu me hablaste Me tocaste _

_Y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas la dueña_

_De mi corazón_

_Entra mis horas_

_Sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos fuertes_

_Y déjame entrar_

Cuando termino de cantar, me alegro de ver que mi idea resulto al ver que Darien vuelve a dormir tranquilamente, me da mucha pena ver como el pobre sufre tanto, y yo no puedo ayudarlo en nada, así que me propongo poder hacer todo lo que pueda para aliviar un poco su dolor

------------------------------------

- que fue eso, de donde vino – me levanto rápidamente al oír una explosión que viene desde la calle, observo por la ventana y veo que unos malignos están atacando la cuidad, sin pensarlo dos veces me pongo un pantalón y la camisa y salgo fuera del departamento para luchar, aun es de noche, no se cuanto tiempo e dormido, pero todo aun esta oscuro

Salgo del edificio y corro a donde se escucha gente pidiendo auxilio, me trasformo en tuxido mask, y me presento en el campo de batalla, veo que hay dos malignos que están por atacar a una joven – ALTO AHÍ, dejen a esa mujer tranquila –

Al parecer mis enemigos no se esperaban mi presencia, porque lucen sorprendidos, pero en sus rostros parece una maligna sonrisa – vaya vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí – empieza a hablar uno de ellos – pero si es el SOLITARIO tuxido mask en persona, jajá jajá esto va a ser muy divertido –

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde me conocen, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, tiene un rehén, y hay que rescatarla – he dicho que sueltes a la mujer –

Esto es divertido – responde el maligno – el buen tuxido mask preocupado de alguien, cuando NADIE se preocupa por él –

Las palabras me hieren en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero no me mostrare débil ante él – Suéltala y lucha conmigo – digo mientras me lanzo sobre el para atacarlo, la pelea es muy dura, el enemigo es muy poderoso, y rechaza la mayoría de mis ataques, mis fuerzas empiezan a fallar, - este era el gran tuxido mask, yo pensé que era mas pod…. – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque por fin una de mis rosas le a dado, pero acto seguido siento un golpe en mi espalda, el otro enemigo se había unido a la pelea, había soltado a la chica, la cual salía corriendo, algo en mi alma se alegro al ver que la chica estaba a salvo, pero ahora yo me encontraban en un gran aprieto, porque me costaba mucho enfrentarme a un solo enemigo, ahora con dos mejor ni decir

Estaba recibiendo una fuerte paliza, mis fuerzas estaban casi extinguidas, mientras los dos malignos se burlaban de mi – ¿pensabas que ibas a poder derrotarnos?, un debilucho como tu, no me hagas reír, donde esta esa Sailor Moon que siempre te salvaba, ves estas solo, nadie te quiere, no eres nada, no eres nadie – al escuchar estas palabras una fuerte ira empezó a crecer en mi, algo incontenible, ya no sentía los golpes que me daban, lentamente me levanto, mientras la ira crecía mas en mi, y grito – TUXIDO MASK EXPLOSION –

Un gran rayo de energía sale de mi mano y se dirige hacia los dos malignos y segundos después no queda nada de ellos, lo había derrotado, caigo sobre mis rodillas sin fuerza, empieza a amanecer – ellos tienen razón, nadie me quiere, no tengo nadie a mi lado – de nuevo las lagrimas quieren salir pero por algún motivo no lo lograban – ESTOY SOLO!!!!

- No estas solo Darien -

------------------------------------

Me despierto y veo a Darien salir corriendo del departamento, me preocupo, ya que aun no amanece, y el rostro del denota preocupación - Darien que sucede - pregunto pero no obtengo respuesta debido a que él ya se encontraba fuera

salí corriendo detrás de el, pero me encontré con un primer problema, la puerta estaba cerrada, soy un gato, y las puertas no fueran echa para que un gato la pueda abrir, odie mi condición, y busque la forma de salir, no fue fácil pero encontré una ventana abierta por la cual puede llegar al vestíbulo y presionar el botón del elevador, en el todo el trayecto no podía dejar de estar preocupado por Darien, se que esta sufriendo mucho por todo lo sucedido con Serena, y temí que cometiera una tontera, pero me repetía una y otra ves que él es muy racional, que no haría nada apresurado, pero a la mente se me vino el recuerdo de que el estaba dispuesto a abandonar sus estudios, sus sueños, en busca del algo que posiblemente no pueda encontrar.

Salgo del elevador y salgo a la calle, oigo unos gritos a lo lejos, y me dirijo hacia allá, y lo que veo me horroriza, Darien transformado en tuxido mask, que estaba peleando con un maligno, mientras otro tenia prisionero a una muchacha, la pelea era muy dura, quería llamar a las chicas, pero mi comunicador ser encontraba en la casa de Serena, veo como un golpe le da al maligno y como inmediatamente el otro entra al combate, la pelea es desigual, me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada, nada, oigo como los enemigos se burlan de él, diciéndole que no era nada, que se encontraba solo, y después  algo inesperadamente ocurre, Darien usa su poder mas fuerte y los dos atacantes desaparecen

Me voy a aproximando donde Darien y escucho algo que me hiela el alma - ellos tienen razón, nadie me quiere, no tengo nadie a mi lado – cuando dice esas palabras se nota que lo dice con tanto dolor, y después grita – ESTOY SOLO!!!! - es un grito que desgarra el cielo, yo lo único que quiero es ir abrazarlo, confortarlo, decirle que yo me preocupo por el, que siempre me e preocupado por el, maldigo ser un gato para no poder abrasarlo, como deseo ser humano, y solo digo lo que siento - no estas solo Darien -

Comienza a amanecer

Algo raro empezó a suceder un calor rodeo mi cuerpo, una energía entraba en mí ser, algo me estaba pasando

------------------------------------

Que sucede, el cristal dorado empezó a brillar como nunca antes, y siento que una gran energía empieza a salir de el, no se lo que sucede, pero me siento refortalecido, y de pronto todo acabo, me siento desconcertado, escucho que alguien se acerca, me pongo en posición de batalla por si es algún otro enemigo, y veo algo inesperado, una chica se acerca a mi, tiene el cabello negro largo el cual ondea al viento y tiene unos pompones parecidos a los que tiene Serena , es alta y de tez blanca, lleva puesto un vestido amarillo con negro, me da una gran sonrisa, y sus preciosos ojos azules me miran con ternura, lleva una cadena larga la cual termina en una luna creciente, va descalza, es como un ángel.

- No estas solo Darien - al oír estas palabras me sorprendo mucho, no esperaba oír esas palabras,  así que formulo la pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza - ¿quien eres tú? -

- Darien soy yo, Luna -

--------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

hola a todos les gusto esta capitulo?, se que la primera parte puede ser algo aburrido, pero es necesario, mas adelante lo sabrán, se que les había dicho que en este cap aparecería Serena, pero preferí no hacerlo, porque quiero que Darien se de cuenta que no esta solo, que Serena no era todo su mundo, y para eso llego Luna, ¿les gusto eso?, tengo que decir que la idea de Luna se convierta en humana no es original mía, sino que a Naoko se le ocurrió para la película de Sailor Moon S (si mal no recuerdo en el Manga también sale), y la apariencia que describí es la misma que sale allí sale, lo siento si me demore mucho en actualizar, pero tenia muchos problemas para escribir la parte de la trasformación de Luna (ninguna me convencía) asta que al final quedo esta (lo hice más largo de lo que pensaba). A todo esto el poder que lanza Darien "tuxido mask explosion", si existe en el manga (no si esta bien escrito )

Por favor dejen algún review (si soy sincero, mientras mas recibo, mas rápido actualizo (me dan mas ganas y me auto  presiono para escribir), no importa que sean criticas o cosas malas, de hecho ellas me ayudan para hacer una mejor historia (como auto critica me hago, es que quiero salir del narrador en primero persona, y llevarla a tercera, pero no se porque no puedo)

Bueno la canción de este cap es entra en mi vida de sin banderas, pues creo que era una de las mas adecuadas (de las que yo conocía)

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Eva (Silver Moonlight) por toda la ayuda que me das, y que sin tu ayuda sabes bien que este cap no estaría aquí (ni yo tampoco), también lo quiero dedicar y agradecer a Issa, por ser alguien especial y darme animo, para hacer esto y muchas cosas mas, y como siempre lo dedico también a Carolina

Algunos adelantos, ¿como será la vida de luna como humana?, ¿donde vivirá?, encuentro con las chicas, Serena brilla por su ausencia, nuevas batallas, día de compras.

Solo me queda recordar que si alguien desea mandarme un correo o un mensaje lo puede hacer a Shagy100hotmail.com

Ultima pregunta (si es lo ultimo que digo ¬¬#) les gustaría que contestara review? Contéstenme por favor.

**Lord Shagy Black (Reload)**


End file.
